


Picture This

by BeyondDreaming



Category: This is not a fandom this is an Original story
Genre: Acceptance, Beautiful, Complicated - Freeform, F/F, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Funny, Gay, Idea - Freeform, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Love, Love Story, Lovers, Novel, Photography, Romance, Story, Strangers, Work, gay girls, original - Freeform, original idea, short novel, women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondDreaming/pseuds/BeyondDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picture this is a chapter a week story that revolves around Blake, a female photographer that never leaves home without her camera. She soon meets Juliet through work and instantly the two strike a connection. They start off as acquaintances and soon become close friends as they learn they have more in common than they had ever imagined. </p>
<p>But its never that simple .....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture This

"Photography, the idea of capturing a moment in time that otherwise would become a fading memory. To have this fancy piece of paper in a tray, watching a picture emerge as if it were magic and knowing that you created it. You are the magician that stops time for a second with one quick click, then traps that moment inside a frame forever more. That was out of this world to me and it still is, which is why it became my job and I am very grateful for that."  
Blake stared at her reflection in the mirror, a fitted suit clung to her petite figure. Black with a white shirt, her long auburn hair tied up. She stared into her own deep blue eyes and smiled. "Okay, you've got this Blake, you have got this."  
The phone rang pulling her quickly from her own thoughts, she grabbed it from her bed where it lay buzzing loudly. Freddy her cat tried to pounce on it before she got it but he was not quick enough, she smiled at him and then answered with a very enthusiastic hello. 

"Hello honey, its just me."

"Hello Mom, are you okay?" 

"Yes, Yes dear everything is fine nothing to worry about. I was just ringing to wish you good luck! It is today that you have the interview for the picture gig?" Blake giggled to herself. Her Mom was never very good at the professional labels for anything. 

"Yes Mom today is picture gig day. I am actually just about to head off. I will ring you later on to tell you how I got on okay? Tell Dad I said hello."

"Okay dear, I will do. Have fun and rock their socks off! Bye Bye." 

Blake grabbed her long white jacket, it made her feel warm even before she had it on which was needed in this cold December weather. She grabbed her flask full of freshly brewed warm coffee and jetted outside to the car, her breath leaving white trails behind her like smoke from a dragons breath. Light snowflakes fell as the cool brisk air made her cheeks a glowing red. Once in the car she setted off to her interview optimistic and hopeful. 

She really wanted this job, having her own business meant she relied on every single opportunity she could find. At first she wasn't sure about it as the clients were interviewing photographers which was something Blake wasn't used too but apparently they needed the best one and wanted to make sure they chose them. All she could do now was hope they liked her work and believed in it as much as she did.


End file.
